Because You Protect Me
by NCIStiva3
Summary: The Berlin Wall will come crashing down again between Tony and Ziva in this fic based on the upcoming episode Berlin. May be a one-shot, or multi-chapter. I don't know yet. Rated K for now.


**This is just how I would like to see things go during Berlin, but I know it probably won't happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

The plane ride had been a little awkward for the two of them. It didn't consist of their typical banter and flirty looks that they both craved. Tony and Ziva had become so accustomed to it, it hurt when all of it happened.

This was no surprise to them. Tony wasn't ready to cave until Ziva explained to him why she left him out of the whole Berlin op. Ziva wasn't ready to tell, but she knew she would be ready soon. Until then, they had to deal with the awkward silence.

* * *

Tony couldn't hold the question in any longer. It was slowly killing him. The two of them were already in bed, each never daring to cross that imaginary line in the middle of the bed. Under normal circumstances, they might have. Tony hadn't offered to watch a movie. Because of this, the circumstances were NOT normal.

Tony and Ziva were still in silence, although neither one of them was asleep.

_Why did you leave me out? _

That question was repeating in Tony's head over and over again. Finally, he worked up the courage to say it out loud.

"Why did you leave me out?" he asked. His tone was not grumpy or annoyed, but curious. Ziva turned on her side to finally face him, and even though the lights were out, she could see the naked sincerity and honesty in his eyes. She sighed because he deserved an answer that reflected those feelings. "And don't give me that crap about how you needed McGee's computer skills." He added.

"I was not going to." Ziva whispered.

"Then why? Why would you keep it from me? McGee knew. Apparently Gibbs knew. Why would you wait for me to track you down? Do you know how much time I spent worrying about you? I thought you were going to get yourself killed, Ziva!"

"I know, and I am sorry."

"And McGee kept trying to talk me out of worrying about you. I guess I know why."

"Will you just listen to me?" she asked. Tony stopped before his mouth gave away too much that was in his mind. He couldn't say too much about how he felt. He nodded and allowed Ziva to continue.

"Sure." He whispered.

"McGee does have a skill with computers, but that was not why I asked him. I asked him because McGee doesn't ask a lot of questions."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I could tell him to look up something, and he wouldn't ask why I wanted it. I know you, Tony, and I didn't ask you because I know how far you would go to protect me. Trust me, I appreciate it. No one has ever been that for me before."

"That doesn't sound too bad, then."

"You and I both know that this mission is potentially dangerous. If I had come to you with this idea, would you just let me leave the country by myself?" Tony thought about it for a minute.

"No." he answered sarcastically.

"You would have done anything to keep me from leaving. You probably would have tied me to a chair and left me in that motel room." He chuckled at this.

"If I could ever overpower you."

"Exactly, and I also value your opinion. Believe it or not. I know what I did is not exactly right, but I think it is just. I know you would have tried to talk me out of doing this because you don't want me to get hurt." She continued.

"You're right about that." They both smiled. The tension in the room was finally softening, and they were subconsciously moving closer together.

"I knew that if anyone could talk me out of doing this, it would be you, and I did not want to be talked out of it. That is why I asked McGee. It's not because I do not trust you, Tony. It is because you know me better than anyone else, and I knew you would eventually find out."

"I still spent a lot of time tracking you down." He reminded her.

"And I am truly sorry for that."

"You don't have to be." He decided. "Not anymore." Ziva's eyes sparkled in the little light in the room.

"If it makes you feel any better," she began. "now that we are here, there is no one I'd rather have here protecting me, comforting me, having my back, so thank you."

"You should know by now that you don't have to thank me." She gave him a small smile before closing her eyes and spreading her hair on the pillow supporting her head. Ziva took a deep breath and drifted into a peaceful sleep. It dawned on Tony that this was possibly the first time she had peacefully slept in days.

Tony took a deep breath and decided he wouldn't sleep. Ziva trusted him, and he wouldn't fall asleep when he was supposed to be protecting her. He could pay for it in the morning, but he had to watch over Ziva, and she looked so angelic when she slept. She was no longer snoring, which made Tony smile even wider.

He knew that stupid smile wouldn't leave his face because there was no one he'd rather be there with, either.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Should I continue, or should it be a one-shot? Majority wins, so please tell me. I appreciate all reviews. **


End file.
